La vengeance est un plait qui se mange froid
by Irish-coffee
Summary: Du citron, Rodney, une bataille, un Shweir...  D A lire et commenter ;


_La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid _

Le Mess était vide, ou presque.

L'heure tardive expliquait sûrement la quasi absence du personnel.

Et pourtant, à une table du fond, près de la baie vitrée, subsistait encore l'équipe SGA1 presque au complet, qui venait juste d'arriver, discutant joyeusement autour de leur repas.

Le calme qui régnait en maître sur la cité depuis plusieurs semaines déjà mettait le personnel de bonne humeur… Du moins tout ceux qui étaient sensibles à ce sentiment de joie… Autant dire tous, sauf l'éternel Rodney qui, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus d'urgence, ne se sentait plus reconnu à se juste valeur.

Celui-ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à venir prendre place face à John en bougonnant, rouge de colère :

« Ce n'est PAS possible ! Du poisson ! Vous vous rendez compte ? »

Sheppard fût le seul à ne pas prêter attention à l'humeur massacrante du scientifique.

Les autres arrêtèrent leur mastication, suspendant ainsi leur fourchette à mi-chemin entre leur bouche et leur assiette, en l'attente d'explications plus poussées.

Mc Kay se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise.

Voyant qu'il semblait bel et bien décidé à pourrir l'ambiance de la tablée, ce fut finalement John qui prit la parole, tout en continuant à manger :

« Bon, d'accord, quoi encore Mc Kay ?

- Du poisson Sheppard ! Du colin au citron ! Ils ont **osé **y mettre du citron !

- Oh…

- Et puis déjà, depuis quand y-a-t-il du poisson sur Atlantis ?

- Depuis que le général O'Neill a déclaré en avoir flairé Rodney…

Celui-ci allait rétorquer quand Ronon prit la parole :

- Si vous ne mangez pas votre poisson, donnez-le moi.. »

Rodney dévisagea le quémandeur, puis le poisson qui reposait dans son assiette, le souleva de l'extrême bout de sa fourchette, puis, d'un air dégoûté, le jeta presque dans l'assiette de son ami.

« Hin, si ces cuistots irrespectueux du plus éminent scientifique de la galaxie ne prennent pas en compte mon allergie mortelle aux agrumes, je vais être obligé d'en référer aux hautes sphères de la cité… Il ajouta en haussant la voix, espérant que les cuisiniers l'entendraient :

- Je vais me voir obligé de faire un rapport au Dr. Weir !

S'exclama-t-il en fixant Ronon qui dévorait son repas.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser ô grand génie de l'univers, je pense qu'Elizabeth à autre chose à penser que votre problème avec le citron. Ironisa John. »

La bouche de Rodney s'élargit, le faisant ressembler en tout point aux congénères de leur repas, prostré de voir un tel manque de respect sortir de la bouche de son ami.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à réagir, et avant même que John ait pu se remettre de son fou rire qu'il étouffait tant bien que mal, une cuillère de grains de riz lui arriva en pleine figure.

Le colonel passa une main sur son visage pour enlever les quelques grains restés collés dans sa barbe à peine naissante, et fusilla Rodney du regard, lequel, se sentant menacé, se hâta de rétorquer :

« C'est un complot ! Le cuisinier veut ma mort, et vous aussi !

John soupira :

- Voyons Rodney, tout le monde veut vous tuer ici, moi le premier, mais il y a des moyens plus efficace ! Vous repérez un citron depuis l'autre bout de la cité ! »

Comprenant le compliment implicite que lui lançait son ami, Roney afficha son air suffisant habituel, avant de se ramasser une pleine poignée de riz.

Quand il croisa le regard de Ronon, la main encore levée dans un mouvement de projection, son visage se décomposa.

« Juste retour des choses. Objecta l'attaquant. »

A cette remarque parfaitement justifiée et formulée, la tablée entière (excepté Rodney évidemment) se mit à rire de bon cœur, et une bataille rangée s'engagea, composée, d'un côté, de Rodney qui luttait seul contre le reste de son équipe d'exploration qui s'en donnait à cœur joie, projetant du riz qui n'avait jamais paru aussi utile à leurs yeux qu'à ce moment, et que les cantiniers 's'amuseraient', pour leur part, à ramasser une fois le service terminé…

Les assiettes étaient presque vides, et les attaquants cherchaient désormais un projectile plus efficace que le riz quand Elizabeth fit son entrée dans le mess.

Alors qu'elle passait à côté des joyeux fanfarons, l'arme venait d'être trouvée : Le silence se fit, la leader s'arrêta, serra les poings, et pivota pour faire face à ses agresseurs :

Sur sa joue s'étendait une large cuillerée de mousse au chocolat.

« QUI a fait CA ? Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents serrées dans un rictus de colère.

Un doigt se leva, timide, provenant d'un John plus que confus d'avoir atteint par accident sa supérieure hiérarchique.

- Je ne vous visai pas… Promis ! Je suis… Désolé… »

Plissant les yeux, Elizabeth prit place aux côtés de son bras droit, sans rompre leur contact visuel une seule seconde, et, sentant que le coin ne serait plus très sûr pour leur matricule, Teyla, Ronon, Rodney et Carson quittèrent précipitamment le mess, laissant Weir Et Sheppard en face à face.

Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à John qui se serrait senti franchement gêné de faire ce qu'il projetait de faire face à ses amis.

Sous le regard tueur de sa meilleure amie, il chercha à tâtons sa cuillère, et sans quitter les yeux émeraudes d'Elizabeth, récolta lentement toute la mousse qui s'étalait sur sa joue, avant de la glisser dans sa bouche, les yeux brillants de complicité, sous le regard stupéfait de la jeune femme.

« On ne gâche pas la nourriture… Laissa-t-il planer en dégustant la crème. »

Les joues de la leader se teintèrent de rose, et elle essaya de reprendre contenance avant qu'une idée ne vienne germer dans son esprit :

« Vous avez raison John… »

Sans prévenir, elle lui envoya à la figure le contenu de son ramequin, le recouvrant intégralement.

John, éberlué, chercha, les yeux fermés, une serviette susceptible d'essuyer son visage, ce qu'il fit sous le rire cristallin d'Elizabeth qui dégustait sa vengeance.

Quand il put enfin rouvrir les yeux sans risquer d'y faire rentrer du caramel, John se retrouva à quelques centimètres seulement des lèvres de sa supérieure qui les posa doucement sur les siennes, juste pour essuyer le reste de son dessert.

Il ne savait plus quoi dire, il était troublé par l'avenance du docteur, et, avant qu'il n'ait pu reprendre contenance, Elizabeth retourna à son repas :

« Ca aurait été dommage de rater le goût de cette crème au caramel, elle est succulente… »

La semaine suivante, on servit du canard à l'orange en fin de soirée… 


End file.
